


Old Scent, New Scent

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humour, Humour, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaskier is determined to find out why Geralt looks so repulsed every time he gets near. Because this shit? Not on.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 439
Collections: Best Geralt





	Old Scent, New Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of 31 prompts and I'm determined to write every single one of them because I love this pairing so damn much.

There was something wrong with Geralt.

Winter had come and passed, and Geralt had come to Oxenfurt from Kaer Morhen to pick him up just as he always did. A life up in the mountains, while cold and unforgiving, did Geralt well. He always came back looking fit, healthy, and reasonably well-rested.

Well, except for now.

Two days had passed and whenever Geralt got within an arms’ length of Jaskier, something repelled him. He pulled faces like he smelled something terrible. And try as he might, Jaskier was offended and hurt. This had never happened before—what was wrong now?

On the third day, Jaskier had enough.

“What is your problem?” he yelled, when Geralt’s expression twisted yet again as they were breaking up camp. He dropped the bedrolls and stormed over to Geralt to poke him in his armoured chest, fury rising like a tsunami wave when Geralt reared back in disgust. “You haven’t gotten close to me since we met up again! What do you find so repellent about me now that you won’t even get close to kiss me?”

“Jaskier—”

“Sometimes you can be really hurtful, Geralt, but this honestly takes the fucking cake!”

“ _Jask_ —”

“Do you not love me anymore? Is that it? Because if that’s the case, then maybe you should drop me off at the next village and spare me the cruelty—”

“JASKIER.”

“ _WHAT_?”

“I still love you; I won’t drop you off at the next village—”

“Then what? I’m not a fucking mind-reader—”

Geralt sighed heavily. “It’s your scent.”

“I—excuse me?” If anything, that offended Jaskier even more. He resisted the urge to smell under his armpits. But he had applied his perfume, a bottle of La Vouix that had been imported from Touissant, just that morning and there was no way that it had worn off already. “What’s wrong with my scent?”

“It’s too strong, that’s what. It burns my nose every time I get near you, and it’s all I can smell for hours.” As if to make his point, he rubbed roughly at his nose with the heel of his palm. “You know how sensitive my nose is. To me, it’s like you bathed in whatever the fuck kind of perfume you’ve got. I can’t stand it.”

“And you just let me continue wearing it these past few days instead of telling me there was something wrong with it?” Jaskier stared at him, flabbergasted. “What have I told you about using your words, Geralt?”

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Oh, really? Bang-up job you did there.”

Shifting anxiously, Geralt rubbed the back of his neck. “I…didn’t think you would notice.”

“Geralt, we’re not all as oblivious as you. Of course I was gonna notice that my boyfriend couldn’t get within three feet of me without looking like he wanted to hurl.” Jaskier felt vindicated when Geralt couldn’t even look in his direction. “Next time, open your mouth and tell me what’s wrong, got it? And find me a river to bathe in. I won’t use this perfume again—but you have to make it up to me. This bottle was so expensive, you have no idea.”

* * *

When they arrived at the next town, Jaskier was delighted to discover that it was market day. He rented a room for him and Geralt—they discovered they were more likely to get one if Jaskier asked and Geralt waited outside, which still pissed him off like nobody’s business but the system worked—and he barely let Geralt put his stuff down before he was dragging him back out again.

“Jask, we don’t need anything,” Geralt protested half-heartedly. People stared at them as they went by. Admittedly the sight of a brightly dressed bard dragging a witcher through the market by the hand must have been quite the sight to see, not that Jaskier particularly cared. “What do you want anyway?”

“I want a new perfume bottle. But this time you’re going to be helping me choose. I don’t have your handy-dandy witcher nose to tell me when a scent is too strong.”

They found the candle-and-perfume stall nestled between a fruit grocer and a tanner.

“Hello!” greeted a hawkish woman wearing several multi-coloured scarves, her fingers adorned with so much jewellery Jaskier wondered how she used them. Her face fell as she spotted Geralt looming behind Jaskier, then focused her attention pointedly on Jaskier. “How may I help?”

“Just browsing for now, thanks,” Jaskier muttered distractedly, picking up a bottle and giving it a sniff. “Geralt, what do you think of this one?”

“Jaskier—”

“I’m not having a repeat of before. Either help me pick a new scent that won’t hurt your nose, or you can just deal with whatever _I_ choose. And we both know how you would feel about _that_.”

Sighing, Geralt started picking up and sniffing the perfumes. There were a great deal that physically repulsed him, three that made him dry heave, and it was getting harder and harder to stay in the stall owner’s good graces. She kept bristling in outrage, no longer appeased by Jaskier’s charming smile and assurances that they were not insulting her.

Finally, just when Jaskier was beginning to give up hope, Geralt pressed a bottle into his hands and muttered, “This one. It smells nice.”

Curious, Jaskier sniffed it. It smelled primarily of honey and woodsmoke with a spicy edge to it that he couldn’t place. He liked it instantly. Whilst it was not a bold scent like he preferred, it smelled almost homey. Reminded him of camping on hot nights, letting the fire burn low after dinner, talking and fucking Geralt until the wee hours of the morning. _Sensual_.

From the heated look Geralt levelled him with, he knew exactly what Jaskier was thinking, and vehemently agreed with it.

“We’ll take this one,” Jaskier said to the stall owner.

She charged him a little extra for all the trouble they had given her. He didn’t have it in him to protest. Taking the paper bag from her, grabbing Geralt’s hand, he led them back toward the inn.

Time to see just how much Geralt really liked this new scent of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: mystic-majestic.


End file.
